Stranded:Bathtub
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Based on "The Amanda Show" Skit, It seems that Mr. Herriman whom return for the third time, Mary Test, Dukey, Homer Simpson and Treeflower have been challenged to be in bathtub for one million dollars! Who will it be? Read and find out please!


A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, I present this to you another _Stranded_ Cartoon Story, only this time we're going to be limiting down to 5 Characters of which consists of Mr. Herriman from _Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends_ and came back for the third time to compete, others are Treeflower from _The Angry Beavers,_ Both Dukey and Mary Test from _Johnny Test_ and Homer Simpson from _The Simpsons._ please enjoy reading.

We open up with a bathtub as the Narrator began to narrate. "This is a bathtub, and inside this bathtub, are 5 strangers who are about to be taking their toll, and they are..." as we go to the contestants. "Mr. Herriman, Homer Simpson, Mary Test, Dukey and Treeflower." as they get inside the tub. "Here are the rules, if you leave the bathtub, you'll lose." As they sat the tub. "the last one in the tub will get to take home a cash prize worth $1,000,000.00."

As the logo came in a form of _The Simpsons_ Logo. "Let's see how much can that be stranded."

"Well, I think that we could all be happy that we're staring off great." said Treeflower.

As they began with Day 1. "All right, I think that for the record of saying that I seen the show and I know that it ain't easy playing it." announced Dukey.

"Now guys, let's not get ahead of ourselves here." said Mary. "My name is Mr. Herriman and I've played the game twice so I ain't leaving after day one for the third time."

As Dukey gets an Idea. "Say Mr. Herriman, I heard that Homer is going to leave the bathtub."

"Oh really? I Suppose that that'll be a change of pace." he said. "I guess that I'm going to make sure that I can talk to the guards over there." as he gets to out of the tub, he heard the alarm goes off. "Oh no, I'm a sucker for the third time." as they took him away.

"This is easier then I Thought that I might be." said Dukey. "Nice touch on that 'leaving the tub' trick." replied Homer. "Thanks."

As they swipe Mr. Herriman's name off, the narrator narrates "With Mr. Herriman gone, only 4 contestants remain as they get to make sure that as they to make sure that they could allow that if they might had to use it as they had to allow to do so." as we go close to the contestants. "As we go into Day 13, things get turn for the worst."

As the contestants might had to be slightly had to be turning over the tub. "Look at me, I would like to make sure that they had as they get to see that it was going to be a lousy toss and turn after the first 12 days."

As Homer gets to see that he might had to hope about it, he knew that Dukey gets to scratch himself as Mary gets to mix some chemicals and as they repeat, it annoys Treeflower as she get to see that we get to see that they're really annoying her, it wasn't long enough until she screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she shouts. "I'm getting out of here!" as she leaved the tub as the alarms goes off. "Well, that's another one leave the tub." said Dukey.

As Treeflower's name got swiped off. "And so, with Treeflower gone, only 3 are left, and on day 21, they get to vote off one of their own off the tub, who it exactly will be?"

As they get to vote off as they write down names. "I'm voting for Homer off because it's going to be me and Dukey." Mary explained. "are you sure?" asked Homer. "Because that I'm going to be in the final two with Dukey."

"I Vote off Mary, because I get to see that quite as they get to make her proud of her if I win." Dukey explained. "Sorry Mary."

"Okay, I decided." as she changes her vote to herself. "I vote myself off, I hope that Dukey will win." as the alarms go off, the guards get to take her away. "I'll see you at home Dukey!" as she gets taken away. "Looks like it's you and me dog."

As Mary's name gets swiped away, as Homer and Dukey are the only two left. "As Mary test out of the bathtub, only two contestants are left, one of them will get to win $1,000,000.00, the other will get jack squat, who will be the lucky contestant will become a millionaire?"

As they get to see that they looked into the celling. "Homer did you reply that you're going to lose?" asked Dukey.

"That's ridiculous Dukey, I Don't think that I'm going to win a million bucks with a talking dog, I mean no offense but you are going to be an runner-up."

"Oh really? Well I Think that could be that it as they had to usually as they could just as they to see that it was going to allow to disqualify as they had to go up as they had to see it."

"Homer, I Think that you're going to say that you're throwing in the towel." said Dukey. "Yeah, I don't think that it was going to be that quite as they had they would never to explained and such so I think that it was never allow that some people to do so and further more-"

"STOP! I get it!" said Dukey. "Look, I'm sorry but I Can't do this anymore." As gets to leave the tub as they guards get to take him away.

"And the winner, Homer Simpson." As homer gets to stand in front of us and shouted "Whoo-Hoo! Money Shower!" as Homer gets to be in the money shower.

"Homer Simpson, our winner." said the narrator as Homer dances in his money shower.

The End

Please put your comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: This is my first of my ten future fanfiction stories has just been posted and also my third "Stranded" Story as well as may already know from the top of this story. Thanks For Reading!


End file.
